The present invention relates to a construction toy for children of preschool age. The invention has a plurality of sections or main elements and a plurality of arm and wheel parts which when properly assembled form a robot toy structure capable of being pulled over a supporting surface. There are presently available various types of puzzle games which require certain components to be interengaged in a particular order, and which when interengaged form an elongated structure. However, the present invention requires that the child assemble all the parts of the toy in such a fashion that he is required to contemplate balance as well as mechanical interconnectability.